


Ya no más

by sunarinso



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24811312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunarinso/pseuds/sunarinso
Summary: "Mírame a los ojos y dime que no me amas, dime que no has estado sufriendo todos estos años por volver a estar conmigo, dime que no imaginas un mundo en el que estamos juntos".
Relationships: Miya Osamu & Suna Rintarou, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Ya no más

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Es mi primera vez publicando aquí, espero que les guste. Also, tengo algo por el angst, así que lo más probable es que escriba más os de este tipo. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Haikyuu! pertenece a Haruichi Furudate.

Suna Rintarou caminaba tranquilamente por las concurridas calles de la ciudad, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su abrigo. Se detuvo frente a una panadería, en el escaparate estaban en exhibición unos cuantos pasteles y postres que despertaron su apetito, estaba a punto de entrar cuando una voz, remotamente conocida, lo que había.

"¿Suna?"

Un sentimiento de familiaridad lo grabó de pies a cabeza y lo dejó congelado en su lugar, hace años no le pasaba eso, hace años la angustia y tristeza no lo inundaban, hace años no pensaba en él, entonces, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ahora que por fin le estaba dando un cierre a esa etapa de su vida ?, _¿Por qué ahora que estaba sanando?_

"Miya" respondió Rintarou, saliendo de su trance. Se volvió para mirar al hombre, el hombre que una vez encontró que sería el amor de su vida. Frente a él Miya Osamu se alzaba en todo su esplendor. Se seguía viendo igual que la última vez que lo vio. Pero sabía que había cambiado. Los dos cambiaron.

_Y ya nada sería igual que antes._

“Hace tiempo no te veo, ¿cómo has estado?” se aventuró a preguntar Osamu acercándose más a Suna, este se alejó por impulso, El Miya se vio decepcionado al percatarse de esta acción.

"Bien, yo he estado bien, ¿qué hay de ti?" murmuró incómodamente el pelinegro.

“Rintarou, sé que las cosas no terminaron bien entre nosotros, pero ¿me dejarías explicarte? Por favor ”, acercándose más, el peligro arriesgado.

“¿Explicarme qué? Todo me quedó claro, ya no hay nada de qué hablar ”rebatió Suna rindiéndose y alejándose a un paso rápido.

“Rintarou, por favor” Osamu siguió al peli negro tomándolo del brazo y volteándolo, para quedar cara a cara.

“No me digas Rintarou, perdiste todo el derecho de llamarme así años atrás”, se enojó Suna para apartar bruscamente el brazo de él.

“Quiero arreglar las cosas” murmuró el peligro, dolido por el comportamiento del otro.

“¿Arreglar qué? Ya pasó todo, no hay nada que hacer ”, dijo el aludido.

"Suna ..."

“Si alguna vez me amaste de verdad, deja de insistir, te lo ruego, esto solo me hace más daño, no quiero seguir llorando y pensando en qué pudo haber sido si nuestro nuestro funcionó” Suna se alejó de Osamu pasando a la gente rápidamente y con las lágrimas volviendo su visión borrosa.

Una vez llegó a su departamento, temblando, buscó las llaves para poder entrar.

"No puedo dejar de insistir" una voz a su espalda.

"No puedo dejar de insistir, porque yo aún te amo", dice la voz al ver que el pelinegro no responde.

"No" murmuró, para sí mismo, Suna.

"Te amo" la voz de Osamú cada vez se escuchaba más cerca.

"No puedes"

"Pero lo hago"

"Yo no te amo" con una mano apretada fuertemente en su pecho Rintarou pudo calmar la creciente angustia y tristeza que inundó su ser.

"Mírame a los ojos y dime que no me amas, dime que no tiene estado sufriendo todos estos años por volver a estar conmigo, dime que no imaginas un mundo en el que estamos juntos" el Miya rebatió.

Suna solo permaneció en silencio.

"Porque yo lo hago"

“¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué ahora? Rintarou se giró, enfrentando a Miya.

“Porque te quiero recuperar” Osamu repitió las ganas de tomar el cuerpo del pelinegro en sus brazos, como tantas veces lo hizo en el pasado.

“Aunque yo también quiera lo nuestro no va a funcionar”

“¡Si va a funcionar! te amo, me amas, no perdamos más el tiempo ”

“¿No lo entiendes acaso? Estás casado, tienes un hijo, nunca me interpondría en una familia ”Suna lo miró con rabia, para darse la vuelta y abrir la puerta de su departamento.

“Ya no más” Suna se congeló antes de poder dar un paso y volvió lentamente la cabeza.

"¿A qué te refieres?" moduló.

"Ella y yo ya no estamos juntos". Osamu tomó una de las manos de Suna para acariciarla. "Nos divorciamos".

“¿Entonces soy tu segunda opción? ¿Para eso me vienes a buscar? ¿Para calentar tu cama?"

“Sabes que nunca la amé”

"Nunca la amaste, pero la elegiste" Suna espetó.

"Sabes que es lo que tenía que hacer" Osamu susurró.

"Es lo que tenías que hacer, porque si hubieras sido sincero conmigo desde el principio esto no deberíamos pasar, si me hubieras contactado que estabas comprometido yo no me hubiera enamorado de ti, ni me hubiera hecho falsas esperanzas de que podríamos construir una relación, una familia, una vida juntos. No es justo Osamu, no es justo que mientras tú formaste una familia yo pasé noches llorando y lamentando haber sido tan ingenuo, no es justo que me hicieras amarte como te amé y después echarme de tu vida como si hubiera sido un juguete ”Rintarou finalmente se quebró, soltando todo lo que se guardó por años.

“No fuiste un juguete, sabes más que nadie que te amé como un loco, que había dado mi vida por ti”, el Miya lo miró, esperando el perdón de Suna.

“No, no sé, no sé nada, porque ya no somos los mismos que cuando teníamos veinte años Osamu, pasaron años y tu vienes aquí pretendiendo que te perdone, lamento informarte que llegas diez años tarde” Suna entró a su departamento rápidamente azotando La puerta a sus espaldas y recostándose en esta.

Se deslizó lentamente hasta quedar sentado en el frío piso, con lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas y la herida, que se quemó por fin estaba sanando, nuevamente abierta.

Pensó en cómo era su vida con Osamu, detectó en todo lo que sufrió estos años, detectó en las noches en las que anheló más que nunca la compañía de su ex.

Suna nunca se arrepentirá de haber amado a Osamu, porque fue una de las sensaciones más hermosas que experimentó, los momentos que estuvieron juntos están guardados en su corazón y, aunque sufrieron, los recuerdos de su primer amor siempre van a tener un lugar especial.

Pero ya no puede perder más el tiempo, es hora de seguir adelante, la vida sigue, y él no se quedará estancado en el recuerdo de un amor que se basó en falsas promesas y esperanzas rotas.

_Ya no más._


End file.
